Memórias de Uma Gueixa
by Himitsu-Senpai
Summary: Baseado no conteúdo da fusão do filme/livro Memórias de uma gueixa / Memoirs og a Gueisha de Arthur Golden
1. Capítulo I

Memórias de uma Gueixa

Capítulo I

Há alguns dias atrás, enquanto estava entretendo um homem, na casa de chá Yorokonde, aconteceu pitoresco fato, que, me fez recordar de tudo o que tinha acontecido na minha vida antes de chegar à Gion. Um homem comentava sobre uma de suas interessantíssimas viagens.

— Então, depois que passei por Yoroido, achei uma ótima loja para alugar...

Não pude resistir diante do inocente comentário do viajante.

—Um... Yoroido? Eu disse – Foi lá que eu nasci! Comentei lhe dando um sincero sorriso.

A sala se manteve em silêncio durante poucos segundos. Após esse pequeno intervalo, o tal viajante explodiu em gargalhadas.

—Yoroido?Como uma gueixa tão bonita como você pode ter saído de uma cidadela como Yoroido? Disse o homem, sem deixar de rir.

Certamente,não nasci para ser trazida à Gion pelo vento,e,até hoje,tantos anos se passaram,e eu não pude renegar minhas "nascentes".

Por um minuto pude me lembrar do que aconteceu naquele chuvoso dia de Inverno...

Tudo aconteceu tão rapidamente, que por alguns poucos momentos pensei ter esquecido do engano.

Lembro-me que estava chovendo muito, e meu pai, já tão velho, tecia suas redes de pesca,observando o mar turbulento. Foi apenas o que lembro antes de chegar ao _Hamamati_.

Lembro-me de Sr. Tanaka,e de que foi o último homem,que,me olhou com o mínimo de compaixão...

Eu já o dia em que estava brincando com as outras crianças das vila,acabei por escorregar em uma poça de o impacto no solo,terminei por desmaiar.

Acordei dentro de um lugar,que depois descobri ser a "fábrica" de peixes de Sr. havera me colocado sobre um balcã meus lábios,virava minha cabeça de uma lado para o ,de repente,se deparou com meus olhos aparentava espanto,mais ao mesmo tempo,parecia estar fascinado com o que estava vendo.

— Eu conheço você. Ele disse É a filhinha do velho Mitsashi

Mesmo sendo uma criança,pude ver que Sr. Tanaka nunca teria o olhar atordoado de meu velho não acreditar que,dentre a lama e as outras crianças,ele tenha me olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Sr. Tanaka me colocou Sentada,pensei que mandaria embora,mas não o fez.

— Não engula esse sangue menininha.A menos que queria ter pedras nos fosse você,o cuspia no chão. Ele me falou.

—Sangue de menina,Sr. Tanaka? — disse um dos homens — Logo onde colocamos os peixes?

Na minha época,não existira criaturas mais supersticiosas que pescadores.Não suportavam mulheres envolvidas com homem de minha aldeia,o senhor Yamamura,encontrou sua filha brincando num bote certa manhã.Bateu nela com um pedaço de madeira,depois lavou o bote com Sake e [i]_Lye_[/i],tão fortemente que manchou a madeira com listras assim,mando chamar o sacerdote Shinto para abençoar o tal bote.

Tudo apenas por que sua filha brincara no bote,e alie estava Sr. Tanaka,sugerindo que eu cuspisse o sangue no chão do lugar onde se limpava peixes.

— Se está com medo que o Sangue dela estrague as tripas de peixe — disse o Sr. Tanaka — leve-as para casa,tenho muitas aqui.

— Não são as tripas de peixe senhor.

— Eu acho que o sangue dela vai ser a coisa mais limpa que já caiu neste chão desde que você e eu — Disse o Sr. Tanaka,agora falando pra mim — Cuspa Fora.

Achei que seria terrível desobedecer ao Sr. Tanaka,mas,não sei se teria coragem, de cuspir,depois que um homem pressionou o dedo em uma das narinas,e assoou no chão.

Depois disso não pude ter nada na ,como o Sr. Tanaka havia dito para fazer.

Após um tempo de silêncio,ele voltou a se pronunciar.

— Mas o que eu realmente quero saber, — Ele me disse — é como você conseguiu esse olhos tão extraordinários.

— São os olhos de minha mãe. Foi apenas o que disse,antes de voltar para eu mal sabia era que,eu veria novamente o Sr. Tanaka,no dia seguinte.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Um dia antes de ser levada à Gion, o famoso distrito de gueixas no qual eu vivo hoje,fiquei na casa de .

Assim que chegamos,minha irmã,Temari e eu,fomos vestidas com elegantes kimonos especialmente escolhidos para a ocasiã a refeição,não dissemos uma palavra,em respeito à residência de um "desconhecido".

Pouco antes de me sentar a mesa,pude perceber uma mulher belíssima,sentada na outra cabeceira da a esposa do , longos cabelos cor de cereja e olhos tão negros quanto o solo de minha cidade natal.Só de me atrever à mira-la ,recordava-me de minha casinha bêbada,na ponta do mais alto precipício de em minha mente várias lembranças,a de Temari banhando-se em um lago próximo à nossa casa,com seu maiô tão tomávamos banho no amplo quintal de nossa humilde moradia.

Por um momento, cheguei a sorrir, com tantas lembranças felizes. Mas logo meu sorriso cessara,pois lembrava do motivo de estar ali.

Após o jantar, acabei por conhecer uma bonita nome era Moegi,filha caçula de .Nós duas tínhamos quase a mesma idade,eu tinha nove anos,ela,oito anos e alguns meses de vida.

Adentramos ao pequeno bosque que se localiza próximo à ampla casa de seus pais,onde ela me mostrava seu boneco,que era apenas um saco feito de vime com terra para mim que ele temia minhocas,e, o mais curioso que encontrava nessa fobia,era que, ela pertencia à menina que mais se assemelhava à um por fora,porém,pequenina por dentro.

Pouco depois do pôr-do-sol, Moegi me pegou pelo braço, me guiando pelo crepúsculo que as pouco luzes formavam mesclando-se com os primeiro raios do luar.

—Moegi-Chan, onde está me levando? Perguntei, preocupada.

—Não faça barulho, Tenten-San! Ela parecia estar se escondendo de alguém, pois, olhava para os lados a todo o momento.

Em uma fração de segundo, me vi entrando em uma viela, que fornecia passagem para a avenida de um vilarejo logo à frente..

—Olhe!Ali está o meu pai!

Mal sabia do que Moegi estava falando, apenas olhei para a mesma direção que ver Sr. Tanaka dentro de um ambiente com portas de correr,que depois fui saber que era uma casa de chá.Ele estava na companhia de belas mulheres,com suas faces pintadas com uma espécie de cera branca,lábios vermelhos como parecia estar se divertindo.

— Por que me trouxe aqui,Moegi Chan? — eu disse — Aquele não é seu pai?

— É sim!venho aqui a bastante tempo,ficar espionando Otou-San. — ela me disse,sorrindo,divertida.

Logo consegui convencê-la a voltar,antes que seu pai nos percebesse.

Naquela noite,deitada no [i]_futon_[/i] do quarto de hóspedes,ao lado de Moegi e de Temari,a única coisa que tomava conta de meu pensamento era um pergunta.

"O que estou fazendo aqui?"

Era uma pergunta simples,mas,eu jamais queria respondê-la,já que,eu sabia a resposta.

Não demorou muito e o dia amanheceu,fomos retiradas do [i]_futon_[/i] pela criada da alguns segundos o Sr. Tanaka apareceu.

— Venham comigo. — ele disse para Temari e para mim

Fomos caminhando pelo quintal,até um carro que nos aguardava no portão da casa de Sr. Tanaka. Entramos e seguimos até uma espécie de Casebre,onde um homem nos esperava na porta.

— Sr Tanaka — ele o saudou com uma reverência — Essas são as meninas?

— Hai. — ele afirmou — a senhora já está aí?

— Sim. — Agora se dirigia à mim e a minha irmã — Entrem.

Inocentemente, nós entramos e subimos em um tatame onde uma senhora já de idade parecia nos aguardar,.

Pensei em coisas ruins,quando vi que o Sr. Tanaka,que nos acompanhava até então,tinha sumido.A senhora fechou a porta de correr, e se aproximou de Temari.

— Sente-se. No tom que usava,ela parecia ordenar.


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Mesmo parecendo se dirigir somente á minha irmã, eu acabei por sentar-me também.

A senhora levantou a barra do kimono de Temari,e sem nenhum escrúpulo,meteu a mão entre suas olhei com espanto a situação,enquanto Temari,que era mais velha que eu,estava quase chorando,enquanto me observava de soslaio com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto.

Após alguns segundos a senhora "mexe-mexe" abaixou o kimono de Temari e veio para perto de mim. Minhas pernas pareciam não responder mais e eu já não tinha mentalidade para impedi-la. Pegou a barra de meu kimono e fez o mesmo. Eu me perguntava a todo momento o motivo abaixou meu kimono,e para Temari quase à beira das lágrimas.

— Onee-San,por que ela fez isso? Perguntava,já sabendo a resposta.

— Não sei,Tenten-Chan. Era a resposta que eu temia.

Pude escutar a senhora "mexe-mexe" confabulando com o Sr. Tanaka do lado de fora do tempo depois o senhor Tanaka entrou no aposento,e pediu para que retornássemos ao carro.

Da tal casa da senhora "mexe-mexe",viajamos até uma ,viajamos,pois o caminho parecia não terminar,e quando chegamos ao nosso destino,a cidade estava estava no carro lembrava da época que minha mãe tinha saúde,e que ela disse que minha irmã,Temari,era como a fincava raízes nos lugares em que passava maior tempo.E eu,era como a água.A água não pode ser ela estiver isolada,sempre consegue abrir um novo caminho.E era nisso que estava acreditando,para ter forças para prosseguir sem Temari e sem minha família.

Era uma cidade movimentada e barulhenta, muito diferente de por vária vielas,até pararmos em frente à uma certa casa,onde uma mulher me estacionamos,a mulher se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

— Essa pode ficar — se referia a mim.

Fui empurrada do carro,enquanto gritava inutilmente o nome de minha irmã,e ela, o meu.o tal mulher me pegou pelo braço e me levou para era levada,pude ver uma mulher elegante,com um lindíssimo penteado,era uma mulher tipo _mignon_.O topo de seu penteado não chegava ao ombro de um homem alto,que depois fiquei sabendo ser o Sr. -a no sorriu,embora não fosse com bondade.

— Sr. Bekku, Pode levar esse lixo para fora?eu gostaria de poder sair.

Não havia nenhum lixo na rua,ela se referia a mim.

— Você pode não se importar de ficar perto dela — Disse Kurenai — mais eu,quando vejo sujeira de um lado da rua,passo pelo outro.

Nem tive tempo de dizer nada,pois fui puxada por uma mulher desconhecida.

— Mostre respeito pela Mãe! — Ela disse,tentando falar baixo — Não olhe no rosto dela e nem fale diretamente!eu falarei por você .

Passei por um corredor,até uma porta de correr entreaberta.A tal mulher abaixou-se e chamou pela "Mãe"

—Okaa-San...

— unm?

Depois de responder com um murmúrio,entramos na sala onde estava a "Mãe" ,Fiquei sabendo mais tarde,que deveria chamar a mulher que me recebeu de "Titia".Ela me mandou ficar de joelhos,e não olhar o rosto de Mamãe

"Mãe" me chamou com um de me aproximar,ela falou pela primeira vez.

— Quanto anos ela tem? Ela indagou

— Ela é do ano do Galo. — Titia respondeu por mim,como já tinha avisado.

Mamãe tragou mais uma vez seu cachimbo.

— Só tem nove anos.

Ela levantou a barra de meu quimono,observou com um olhar crítico minhas canelas e meu rosto. E quando me virei,perguntei com uma petulância incomum.

— Onde está minha irmã?? Eu disse,com a voz um pouco mais logo chegou por trás de mim e tapou minha boca.

Mamãe chegou perto e me pegou pelo queixo.

— Deixe me ver esses seus olhos ..Olhe para mim! — Ela os analisou por um minuto — Hum... Muita água..


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

— Mas Okaa-San — Disse Titia — Um pouco de água é bom para se defender do fogo.Não precisará se preocupar com a [i]_Okiya_ [/i] queimando,perdendo seus quimonos..

— Essas moças do campo..Já é tarde para mandá-la de volta. E voltou a se sentar em sua uma de suas risadas estranhas.

Fui levada à uma espécie de sótão onde havia uma menina que aparentava ter a mesma idade que eu.

— Pampkin,Faça ela ficar quieta — disse Titia — A Mãe está lá embaixo!

Eu gritava inutilmente para sair,enquanto Pampkin me pegou pelo braço e pediu silêncio.

— Não grite,a mãe está lá embaixo — ela me alertou — ela tem uma varinha de bambu!

Eu continuava a gritar o nome de minha irmã,quando o ar começou a me faltar.

— também chorei no início. — Ela prosseguiu — Olha,fica mais fácil se você esquecer tudo que aconteceu antes de chegar ao _[i]Okiya.[/i]_ .

—Bem,se impressionar a mãe,e fizer exatamente o que ela ordenar,poderá ir pra escola e se tornar uma gueixa. Ela me falou

— Uma o que? Naquela época,eu não tinha idéia do que significa o nome do que era uma.

— Uma ê poderá beber Sake e dormir até meio-dia.

Eu pareci nem escutar o que Pampkin estava dizendo.Só queria saber onde se encontrava Temari.

— Onde está minha irmã?? Eu gritei

— Deve estar em outra _Okiya_ do _Hamamati. —_Ela prosseguiu — Sua família vendeu você para esta casa.

Pampkin era magra,mais com uma órbita craniana desproporcional ao corpo.E,percebi que sempre que fazia algo difícil,colocava sua língua para fora,parecendo uma abóbora.Não demorou muito e ganhou esse sabendo que até hoje,já como gueixa,ela ainda o possui.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Ela se aproximou paulatinamente,e se abaixou diante de mim.

— Então....você é a novata? Ela indagou, mesmo não tendo resposta.

Pude ver nos olhos de Hinata que temia à Kurenai mais que sentir uma energia tão ruim,sem ao menos tocar os pés de tinha uma vareta de bambu na mã ela,levantou meu queixo.

Após ver meu rosto,sorriu cruelmente e falou.

— É uma pena..que ainda tenha fedor de peixe. — Ela prosseguiu — Fique..longe do meu quarto...Seus dedos fedem,não quero que toque nas minhas coisas...

Algum tempo depois,estava guardando alguns quimonos junto de Titia,enquanto ela me explicava como era Kurenai.

— A única razão de Okaa-San tolerar Kurenai aqui,é por que ela trás muito dinheiro. Nunca se esqueça! — Ela prosseguiu — É a Kurenai que paga sua comida,as roupas que você usa. — continuou falando — Quando tinha vinte anos,ela já tinha ganho o dinheiro que havia sido pago por ela,e isso é difícil!Ela se tornou muito popular no _Hamamati _depois disso.

Eu escutava e olhava ao redor..

— Todos esses kimonos são dela?? Eu indaguei,inocentemente

— Claro que não,isso pertence ao _Okiya_! — Ela prosseguiu ,pegando um kimono entre os dedos. — Um kimono como esse,feito de seda Tatsumura,custa uma vida inteira de trabalho.

Peguei os kimonos que estavam nas caixa e comecei a subir em um armá isso,Titia continuava falando.

— Uma gueixa deve ter um guarda roupa elegante,assim como um pintor precisa de tinta..

— Mas Titia... eu falei — Ninguém me explicou o que é uma Gueixa..

— Você saberá em breve. — Ela respondeu — tenho novidades para você.Foi determinado pelo Okaa-San que você irá para a escola!Se tornará uma gueixa. Ela disse,animadamente.

Eu mal sabia o que era uma gueixa,e agora,estava destinada a ser uma.Não fiquei muito tempo sem saber,pois na manhã seguinte,fui para a escola com Abóbora,dentro de um belo kimono de linho azul com um _obi_ preto pelas ruelas,enquanto pedia para que ela me esperasse.

— Hinata!Espere! — Eu falei — eu vou procurar a Temari!

— Não Tenten-Chan! — ela me gritou — não arrume problemas para você e nem para mim! Nesse momento ela olha através do raio de uma bicicleta — Olhe! Lula! Ela ia pegar quando eu a impedi.

— Não Abóbora!Comer isto é o mesmo que lamber o calçamento da rua!

— E o que tem o calçamento? — Ela disse,e dizendo isso ; eu jamais teria acreditado se não tivesse visto — Abóbora se ajoelhou,botou a língua para fora e deu uma longa e cuidadosa lambida no chã boca abriu-se de choque .Abóbora levantou-se novamente,tinha o ar de quem não sabia o que a língua com a palma da mão,cuspiu algumas vezes no chão e meteu o pedaço de lula entre os dentes e retirou o espeto.

Deve ter sido um pedaço duro,pois Abóbora o mastigou todo o trajeto subindo a suave colina,até o portão de madeira do complexo da um nó no estômago ao entrar,por que o jardim me parecia tão de sempre-vivas e pinheiros torcidos rodeavam um amplo lago decorativo infestado de outro lado da parte mais estreita do lago havia um velhas estavam de pé sobre ela,segurando sombrinhas laqueadas para bloquear o sol da manhã.Não compreendi o que estava vendo nas edificações,mais agora sei que apenas um minúscula parte do complexo era dedicado à escola.O edifício imponente no fundo era na verdade o Teatro Kaburenjo – onde cada primavera as gueixas de Gion realizavam as [i]_As Danças da Velha Capital_[/i]

No momento em que entrei no vestíbulo,notei um nítido cheiro de folhas torradas,que até hoje fazem meu estômago se contrair como se ainda estivesse à caminho daquelas ós entrar no aposento onde seriam dadas as aulas,estava retirando meus sapatos quando Abóbora me alertou.

— Tenha muito cuidado para não pisar nos outros sapatos quando subir ali — Ela me disse,embora houvesse apenas alguns poucos pares. — Se pisar neles e uma das meninas avistar você fazendo isso,levará um castigo tão sério que suas orelhas arrebentarão.


End file.
